


Never Obsolete

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Do you ever miss those days?”
Relationships: Ducky Mallard & Jimmy Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Never Obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 708 "the good old days"

“That never gets old,” said Jimmy, as the group of new recruits filed out of the conference room after Ducky’s _History of NCIS_ presentation. “I’ve watched you give it a dozen times, and I always enjoy it.”

The semi-retired ME laughed. “Well, I enjoy giving it.”

“Do you ever miss those days? All your adventures?”

“I miss being that young,” said Ducky, with another laugh. “But, no. In my experience, people who yearn for _the good old days_ are either obsolete or afraid of change. And I hope I’m neither.”

“You could never be!” Jimmy said, aghast, and Ducky smiled.

THE END


End file.
